Serendipity
by Eccentric.Elevator
Summary: Prussia got amnesia on the battlefield and now Hungary has to nurse him back to health, all this taking place while Hungary is married to Austria, an unfortunate arrangement for all of them. Will Hungary manage to get her best-friend-turned-love back? Will Austria manage not to beat Prussia with a mop? Who knows! ** Rated T for minimal language and snugging losers.
1. A Fragile Mind

(a/n: damn ... Why are all my first chapters sooooooo short? :| this bothers me. Also, this is PruHun. So if you don't ship it and don't like PruHun, then you probably don't want to read this)

"Wh-who are you? Stay back! Get away from me, whoever you are!" Yelled a shrill, male voice.

Hungary sighed.

'I suppose he's gone and hurt himself again. I better go see what this is about.' She thought, trudging out to see a terrified Prussia holding Austria at broom point, Austria being backed into a corner.

"Prussia. your name is Prussia, birth date is the 18th of January. I'm Hungary and the man you're currently holding at broom point is Austria. We're allies and you've got temporary amnesia. It's not really your strong point but you've got to trust us, at least until you get your memory back." She recited, her voice firm and strong yet soft with sympathy and tinged with sadness.

Hungary knew what it was like to get amnesia in a battle; it was terrifying and needed to be handled with the utmost care and gentleness. She had to treat her childhood friend and life long love like a child.

Hungary sighed.

'Back to square one ... again.'

(a/n: one ridiculously short chapter later ... Yea, I'm gonna work on it XD v&c please, no flames :D hope you like it so far! ^u^)


	2. Trust

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"(a/n: chapter twooo :D alright! Progress! XD)/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Hungary sat, facing Prussia, and rubbed her temples, trying to keep a scowl off her face. She straightened her bandana, looking to him and meeting his accusing glare with a pained look./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What can I do to make you trust me? We were- ... erm ... close friends ... before this. I know, I know, the stutter makes it less convincing ... " She trailed off, silently adding 'but you never knew, can't know, and probably never will know.'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She looked him in the eye, her gaze hardening with anger./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Look, I don't care what you think right now, you're with friends and allies. Well, friends and Austria. You two never liked each other; but we've been friends since we were children!" She pressed, trying to get a reaction, anything, out of him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He scowled, his brow furrowing in thought. With an annoyed groan his forehead hit the table./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Your voice ... it's familiar from ... somewhere. I can't remember where, but your voice is important." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It was muffled and not exactly easy to understand but Hungary was sure she had heard him right./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Well this is ... odd. He's normally silent until he regains his memories.' Hungary thought tiredly, her eyes narrowing./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""And is that good or bad?" She asked carefully./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Prussia looked up at her, still scowling./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I don't know! Your important, okay? That's all I know right now!" He growled, annoyed even further./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Has he regained his memories yet? I hear him speaking." Austria's nasal voice called, insincere and cold./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Kind of? Progress, but not much." Hungary replied, rolling her eyes at her snobby friend. "So ... "/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She turned back to Prussia, surprised to find him studying her thoughtfully with a practical and scientific gaze that one wouldnt normally attriubte to him. She took this opportunity to study him as well, noting his various injuries and broken bones. He had a bandage around his head, gauze on his right cheek, and his left forearm wrapped wirh a bandage. Hungary grimaced; she shouldn't be torturing herself with worries about his physical health, not when his mental state was still so fragile. She just couldn't help but worry, especially after all the times he'd cared for her after battles when they were younger./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Before he found out I was a girl ... ' She thought sadly, dropping her gaze to the table with a quiet sigh./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"(a/n: wow. This really isn't much better length wise, compared to the first chapter. Soboewjbflsjdnfsjbsjdnf. Ok, well, that aside, vc, no flames please :D hope you like it so far!)/p 


	3. Minimal Progress

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"(a/n: ok, I resign myself to this shitty fate of always having ridiculously short chapters, I give up XD)/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It had been four days and Prussia had made minimal progress. He trusted Hungary ... for the most part ... He also quickly returned to squabbling with Austria like they used to./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You moron! What are you doing?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Uhm ... Sitting ... What does it look like?!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I thought I told you to help Hungary clean the kitchen! She's already almost done!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""She said I should rest, my head's still ache-y from my concussion. She said I didn't need to help!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Hungary sighed, leaning her broom against the wall and leaning on the door frame to see Austria standing over Prussia in the living room, both wearing a hostile look./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Austria, I did say that. He's been working hard all week and he was complaining of a headache again. This shut him up, so why are you complaining again?" She quipped, scowling./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Austria walked up to Hungary, his frustration almost palpable./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why are you going so easy on him? I know you were childhood friends but he's not helpless!" He snapped, still scowling. "What is with you?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Hungary's scowl deepened, a light pink of indignation dusting her face./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What do you mean 'what's with' me? He had a concussion, he's tired and has a headache, and his arm is still broken! Do you want him to re-break it? Don't you want his wounds to ever heal?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""He's not your child Hungary! He's a war machine! He'll be fine, so you don't need to baby him!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Hungary sighed, rubbing her temples and gritting her teeth./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Austria, just let it be. I'm almost done anyways; and if you want someone to help me so badly, why don't you?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Austria pinked, gritting his teeth and growling "Fine, you're right, I'm wrong, just get it done!" and stomping away, his angry blush only growing./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"(a/n: damn. AUSTRIA, Y U SO JELLY :O Hahaha XD anyways, hope you like it so far guys and girls. vc please, but no flames!)/p 


	4. Recognition

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"(a/n: the last chapter :DDDD yay no more ridiculously short shit XD enjoy, my fair readers, and live long and prosper! x3)/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Hungary sat on the couch next to a still fuming Prussia, expecting the silence between the two of them to be deafening. Instead she was met with his obvious discomfort, then a question./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What ... What was that all about?" He asked, fidgeting with his shirt sleeve and looking anywhere but her face. Hungary looked up from her twiddling thumbs, surprised./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""O-Oh, that was just Austria being austere like he does. He really can be sweet when he wants to ... I suppose he's just having a bad day. Why?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I didn't cause that ... Did I?" Prussia laced and unlaced his fingers, looking guilty./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No, no, that was my fault for using such a sharp tone; and Austria always overreacts /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"anyways. Don't worry, you didn't start anything."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"And so they say silently, Hungary's mind moving a million miles an hour. Prussia, however, was transfixed, stuck on trying to remember why Hungary's voice was and is so important./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Why hers? I know we were childhood friends like she says but ... Why her?' Prussia thought, confused. He gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to pull his hair in his frustration. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Prussia leaned his head back against the backrest, dozing. Suddenly, while still half asleep, he felt his head being lifted gently and the gauze around it being taken off. He heard a soft murmuring, his sleep-hazy brain registering Hungary's voice. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You moron ... If you weren't already injured I'd hit you with my frying pan ... Kosher or not, it'd be worth it ... "/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Prussia fought back a smirk, feeling smug that he could both trick Hungary into thinking that he was asleep but also that he could hear this which she would only say to his sleeping form; but as she replaced his head bandage the urge to smirk disappeared. Her touch was gentle despite her scolding, her hands soft and her voice firm yet kind and sympathetic. She moved on to the gauze on his cheek, gently pulling off the medical tape./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I can't believe you ... What if you'd died? ... I'd be all alone with only Austria then. Neither of us would last long ... Things would fall apart faster than you can say 'Hát szar' ... And then what? I'd be on my own again ... " She trailed off, her voice catching in her throat./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Her voice had been full of such utter sorrow that it took all of Prussia's willpower not to confess he'd been listening, to slink away and plot and scheme, trying to apologize./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Wait! I've only known her since last week! Sure, she says we were childhood friends but I don't remember any of that!' Prussia thought frantically. 'How can I be that attached to her already?!'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She checked the wrapping on his arm after replacing the gauze and medical tape on his cheek, walking away./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Phew' He thought, relieved./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"His relief, however, what short lived, as she quickly came back with a glass of water and his pain medication. She gently shook his shoulder, suddenly coming into view through two hazy red eyes./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I fixed your bandages," She started, looking tired. "I figured there would be less whining and complaining if you were asleep. If you're going to take a nap, you out to lay down in your bed or something."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She handed him the glass and the pills, rubbing her eyes and letting out an exhausted sigh. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He obediently took the pills, swallowing them as he emptied the glass with a small sigh./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You sound tired. You should nap too, even if just for a little while." He commented, his voice still thick with sleep./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Austria sai-" She started, only to be cut off./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Austria doesn't matter. You've done enough work for now, you need to rest. If he wants things to be done he can do some work himself, the little self-righteous prick." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She let out a resigned sigh, putting a hand to her head. After a moments thought, she let out a soft chuckle./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I don't remember you being this thoughtful before, or this attentive. What's gotten into you?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He thought for a moment, debating between a sarcastic or a serious reply, before answering./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I ... don't really know ... I guess I'm just not my usual self, considering the amnesia and stuff. Is it bad a bad thing?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No, no, its just ... different."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh, and, I've remembered one thing. I learned something new with it, too." Prussia beamed, looking smug./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Did you? What's that?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Prussia stood, turning to a beaming Hungary with a smirk. She set a hand on his shoulder, beginning to congratulate him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He gently took her elbow, pulling her closer and pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes widened in surprise, quickly sliding shut as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands meeting behind his head. He pulled back, smirking again and wrapping his good arm around her waist./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I remembered why your voice is so important." He announced smugly, resting his forehead against hers lightly./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Hungary blushed, chuckling softly./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""And what did you learn?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That you feel the same."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm not going to ask how you came to this, but if it was Austria, I swear, I'll-"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He cut her off, snickering./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It was my own conclusion, don't worry. Austria won't die today."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Prussia pulled back, taking her hand and tugging her gently towards the couch./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lets nap. You still look like you could use it."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"His smug grin was replaced with a fond smile as Hungary yawned, letting herself be led to the couch. He laid down with his back against the backrest, laying on his side; she laid down with her back to his chest, her head resting on his arm, his other arm around her waist. They crossed their ankles, her pulling her arms against her chest. She quickly fell asleep, lulled by the warmth of his embrace and her comfort in his arms. He was slower to sleep, spending a few minutes marvelling at the thought of future days spent napping or huddled by the fireside, and thanking anyone and everyone that she hadn't really hit him with her frying pan./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"And so, they napped; over the next few days Prussia slowly regained his memory but kept his gentle kindness for Hungary, even as he regained his "awesomeness"./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"(a/n: Hahaha XD Prussia's a douche, but he's Hungary's douche~~ 0k, well, that was shitty as all get out, but please do cv! Constructive criticism is appreciated, flames will be laughed at XD love you guys for reading this and putting up with me :D)/p 


End file.
